Crush Series
by Tooru Heer
Summary: Introducing the crush series: Drabbles of an uncommon pairing. Warning: Male pairings. :)
1. Chapter one

Part one. 

" I'm sorry, Harry— but ", the pink lips which were apologising pursed close to then open again, " You aren't what I expected. ... ", she tried explaining her tone was soft but careful as her eyes kept switching gazes from her pair of shoes to Harry's wide surprised eyes.

" Oh no, no no no no no ", She quickly spoke before Harry could sink any further.

" Don't think this like that Harry ! ", she said softly while observing the clear change of his expression from surprise to guilt. Harry was probably blaming himself as to why she was breaking up with him.

" Then— what? ", he managed to say as his eyes now closed tightly. He exhaled. This was his fifth person and to one he got to say, he actually liked and jad a good feeling that they would have lasted and made miny little Potters.

" Harry. ", Daphne Greengrass spoke again, Harry's eyes fluttered open staring into hers. Almost begging to not do this. She reached forward to clasp his hand that were always rough and dry but warm.

Flashback: Ministry Ball, seven months ago.

" I'm sure you could get me a drink, Auror Potter or should I refer you as Head Auror Potter, now ? "

That was how they first met, during a Ministry ball and Harry was talking with Draco Malfoy. Based on their looks though, clearly the conversation was heading to a rough direction as both of them had an annoyed look.

" Harry- would do just fine. Miss Greengrass. And sure thing, if you'll excuse me first. ", Harry happily slipping away from Malfoy to give a nod at Daphne before heading to the drinks section to get some refreshments.

" Oh, thank god, you got rid of Potter. Seriously, he still as annoying as I remembered. And not to mention, wearing his Auror robes to a ball. He is not even on duty! ", Malfoy straighted his dressrobe, a reflex which he kept repeating so to make sure he looked presentable at all times.

" Oh hush, I made no plans to get rid of him. And I for one think his robes suit him very well, Draco. Grown up now. ", she patted his arm gently. Draco quited down a moment before deciding to change the topic.

Harry returned shortly with drinks for Daphne. They had fun conversations despite the occasional interference from Malfoy, which obviously would be a snide remark of what Harry said. Luckily that did not continue from long, as Astoria joined them, keeping Malfoy busy. The night was spent well, and Harry even accompanied Daphne back home safely, using his "Auror duties" or whatnot to claim he must ensure her safe return. They met up again after the ball and soon started dating, which lasted for a six months.

Flashback ends.

" This is not working. I know we were getting along fine. But- ", she paused again, but she would not let herself stop herself this time. Harry was a nice man and deserve the truth. She exhaled too and looked straight towards Harry. " You are not what I want. Nor, am I what you want. There was no spark- you know? ", she endded that last two words softly- almost a whisper and quickly gazed down again. Half afraid and half hoping, Harry would not get too upset.

They remained in silence for a moment before she felt a soft squeeze from Harry's hand on hers. Looking up to see Harry nodding his head to then flash a somewhat sad yet understanding smile.

" I understand, Daphne. ", he said and cleared his throat. " For what it was worth, I want you to know that, I really. Really. Liked you. ", he confessed and smiled again.

" I want you happy, so - yeah. I understand. "

She smiled back towards him, clearly not denying this break up, no matter how gently she could lay it out would still hurt Harry.

" I'm sorry, Harry and thank you. I too wish happiness for you. You truly deserve happiness and hope you met that special person soon, yeah ? ", she said weakly as she got up from her seat to then walk closer to Harry who sat opposite her. She pecked fondly on his cheek and took the bill over the table, indicating that she would pay for the drinks they ordered. She then wished Harry goodbye as she left.

Harry let out a shaky sigh as his face fell into his hands. He was sitting at the corner table of a coffee house which weren't crowded with much people at this hour. " Gosh, this sucks. ". Harry uttered to himself but not in hush tone as another person who heard him, walked up towards Harry's table with his own takeaway coffee.

" Oh, I agree on that. Though, I reckon all break ups do suck, little Harrykins.", came a reply from an oddly familiar voice. Harry's cheeks redden to bright red as he could not believe he said that out loud till someone heard that. But that voice, quickly regaining his composure Harry looked up to find a one eared George Weasley grinning at him with a takeaway cup in his hand.

" Seat taken ? ", he pointed towards the empty spot where Daphne was sitting earlier.

" No. Please, go ahead. ", he said as he sat up, and smiled watching George taking his seat. " George. How are you? It's been-",

Interrupted by George who continued, " Very long indeed. I know. " He laughed and paused.

" I'm good. Just- living a day after a day. But enough about me. Sorry about your break up, and I did not mean to watch- of course. ", he quickly added. " Remembered Ron mentioning a good coffee place which is not very crowded, so I thought I could check it out you know. ", George said and took another sip.

It has been two years since the war, since Fred's death. Many people had a rough time to carry on their days after the war ended, especially George. Despite still not getting over with the loss with his twin- then again, how can he? George decided to re-open the Weasley Wizard Wheezes, which was truly a difficult thing to yet with all his family members by his side. Managing the store and creating new tricks and inventions somehow helped him slowly to move on with life. Recently, Ron has quited being the auror and joined George to managed the store and to be closer with his brother. Harry fully supported Ron's decision despite the numbers of protested which arises from the department claiming who would be protecting them if Harry Potter's best friend, ex-war hero, god forbids want to do something he wants which is to retire from auror duties. Harry snapped of course, and protected Ron against those statements. Everyone, especially Ron has done his part, sacrificed his childhood to help during war and if ever anything, Ron should have more right to ask for what he wants. Everyone should learn to not solely depend on others at all times. The grumbles still continued silently though. Despite Ron joining George to manage the store, George still kept to himself at the store. He barely goes out anymore, almost never meets up for drinks with his friends, almost never take strolls anymore, instead he just stays in his store, either at the back, creating new products or at up, second floor of the store, where he lives.

Knowing George's isolation, Harry was surprised but secretly Happy to see George out.

" Yeah, I was the one who told Ron of this place. Not many wizards, mostly muggles here. Daphne- oh, she's the girl earlier. Slytherin my year, if you remember. She enjoys quiet places such as this. ". Harry wrapped his hands which earlier was fiddling with the zip slider of his opened jacket, around his half empty mug.

" Rather than being surprised by you who went out with a Slytherin girl, I'm more suprised how you got dumped. ", he said jokingly, before quickly adding, " You're the Boy who lived I mean, who wouldn't want you as their lover. And as a bonus, you got dashing looks."

Harry chucked at the compliment. " Well, yeah- sad to say, myattempt in romance is going downhill. And for the record, I think the title "Boy who lived" seemed to be contributing to my failure for romance. ".

" Ever the dramatic, what failure you cry of ? The world got lots to offer, now cheer up now. If it did not work out with her, it only mean she is not the one, you know? " George said as he then paused.

" Like me and Angelina. She's amazing and all, and she too liked me back. But just- " he paused to then, surprisingly Harry said, " There was no spark. "

" Exactly. " George nodded. George took another sip of his warm latte, thinking fondly of the memory of Angelina who said goodbye a year ago saying she needed to travel. She needed to search for something, what, she does not know but something. She asked George to follow her, but he could not. For George, he said he is not ready. Fred, a part of him is still here and he is not ready to let go. So he is going to be remain here, with memories of Fred. It was a bittersweet occasion but last he heard, Angelina seemed to doing well. She has joined a Quidditch team.

Harry then asked George what new inventions he came up with recently, to which George grinned, and enthusiastically replied.


	2. Chapter two

" It has been two years, George. You— "

" SHUT UP ! SHUT UP ! SHUT UP! ", the ginger haired male yelled on top of his lungs, eyes were bloodshot red due to both lack of sleep and crying. He panted loudly in the now quiet room. His hand ran through his unkept red locks which was probably of length to his shoulders now. A mixture of patches and stubbles of facial hair surrounded his weary face.

The maternal Weasley startled by the sudden loud outburst from her son. She also felt very afraid looking at the sight opposite her. Her beloved son, who lost his other self. Her other son who have left her and George. Her son, Fred. It was almost if she has lost two sons but no, she won't let that happen.

" George. ", she softly tried again. " Look at me, please. ", she pleaded in a voice which bore a melancholy tone. " Son. " George sniffled to then let out a cough, trying to hold back a sob as he looked at his mother with eyes, stinging with tears. He hated this. He hated how people, his own mother, telling him how he should be, how he should act, how he should feel about his twin.

" Me and your father lost a son, too. Your siblings lost a dear brother too, Harry lost his friend too and you, lost your twin. George. I understand the pain... "

" No! You— ", he quickly spoke, eyes flickered in anger. Molly was quick too as she held her son's hand and silenced him.

" Shh, no. You listen to me, young man. I understand the pain of losing but yes. It may not be the same pain as you. But George, for Merlin's sake... ", her tired yet fierceful tone of her voice came to a pause before it turned soft. Her held shakens, George felt the trembling too as he slowly squeezed back his mother's hand.

" Please... I don't want to loose another son too, Georgie. ", she broke down after gasping what is left from her. George's heart broke again, seeing his mother cry he quickly pulled her into a hug which was returned tightly. The silent room echoed with sad cries from the mother and son.

Outside the George's quarters, Ron inhaled deeply before letting a shaky breath out between his dry lips. Pursing his lips tightly as he leaned his back on the wall while he stood by the door which was not closed. Through the small creak earlier, he peeped the interaction between his mother and George. Asides from feeling sad he was also suprised on how his mother managed to get George to speak. After Fred's death, George barely spoke. If ever any communication were to occur, it was either just a nod, a forced smile or if it was one of his better days, a brief reply.

After Fred's death, George first isolated himself in his room back in the Burrow, refusing both to eat and drink anything and even to talk to anyone. He was numb, to his surroundings and doing his best to also be numb to the pain. Though, it came to all as a surprise when first George spoke. However, it was to wish to return staying in room at his shop again. Initially, the whole family was against it as clearly, leaving George alone in such state was not up to discussion. George of course got angry and stubbornly packed his bags and tried to leave. At the door, his older brothers, Bill and Charlie and even Percy stood, trying to prevent him.

"Move. Let me go. ", George said in a strained tone, he was too tired to fight right now.

" We told you no, George. You can't go. At times like this, we have to stick together. As a family, we can get through this. ", Charlie tried speaking.

" Oh shut it. I - I am sick of this place ! Every inch, corner, room — everywhere in here reminds me of Fred! I can't. The empty bed, his pictures, Mom mistakeningly calling me Fred but quickly correcting herself, you- everyone here- WHO LOOKS AT ME - and see Fred! " he yelled and pushed across his older brothers who were clearly taken back. George stopped infront of them, outside the open door.

" I'm sorry. Please, I need to go back there. The store was- no, still is Fred's and mine's dream. It's still a future. And like you said, we need to get through this? I know. He's gone. Damnit. ", George let out a strangled sob which clearly he was not able to push down. Taking a feep deep breaths, his eyes still avoiding contact from the gaze of his family to him.

" I need this. To do this, for me.". He said and turned away, his back facing his family.

" Okay, but you still got to visit us. And you won't push us away when we visit you, okay? Promise. ", Ginny who spoke up as all her family members were still in shock and guilt for being hopless in helping George.

" I'll try, Gin. I'll try. Don't worry. You won't loose me okay? ", he whispered to her as his hand reaches for the face, stroking her cheek fondly and gave her one last sad smile before apparating away.

George indeed made progress, especially once opening the store. Angelina too returned and helped out with the store. He started eating again and even smiling. However, he still kept to himself. His relationship with his family weren't strained but it was never the same. He still could not be with the whole family at the same time. He even stopped talking to his friends now. His close friend, Lee Jordan whom he eventually lost contact despite Lee's attempt of sending numerous letters to George. Angelina then left a year later, George was secretly glad about it. Besides that, George almost never goes out anymore, everyday he would just spend his time in the store and then back to his room, upstairs. It was a comfortable routine and George was satisfied with that. He moved on right? Well, that is what George thinks. As long he managed to live a day after a day, he moved on.

Molly drying up her tears, she gave her son another fierce hug.

" I'm sorry, George. ", she apologized again.

" No, mom. You're right. I am making you loose a son. ", he sighed.

" I just want you happy, George. Indeed, right now you made so much progress. I'm proud. But— yeah. You should try stepping out little by little. I know this shop is yours and Fred's dream and you are doing an amazing job managing it, but please don't use this as an excuse to shut yourself off. If you do, well, I don't think we can accept that and especially— "

" Freddie won't accept that. He's go nuts. ", George finished and let out a soft laugh.

" God, yeah. I'll try okay mom? It's just whenever I go out, I feel empty. ", he said in a little voice and looked down, his tumbs fiddling with each other. Right now he looked like a little boy who confessed stealing his mother's cookies or something. Molly smiled at the sight and pressed her lips onto his forehead, while her fingers ran through his hair.

" Oh honey. Fred is always here. ", she placed her palm over George's left chest.

" Always. ", she then continued. " Even if right now you can't feel it, you will it realise soon. "

He swollowed a lump and nodded.

" Thanks mom. "

Molly patted his back and dried her cheeks again before loudly exclaiming.

" Right now, I best be heading back. God knows, what your father is doing with all those muggle things he has in stored without me supervising! And not to mention, I have to get a couple of groceries while I am here. ".

Ron who was leaning outside quickly stood up and made his way downstairs, to then wait by the stairs for his mother. " Alright, then Ron? ", she bid Ron goodbye and made her way out. Ron turned the sign the other side, which wrote " Closed ". He then jogged up the stairs, knocking on George's door.

" George, I already closed the shop for today. ". It was Monday, the shops open for half a day, from ten in the morning till four in the evening.

" Alright. Heading back to Hermione's place? ", George asked as he got up from his chair and walked together with Ron downstairs to the back of the store. The back of the store is where they create and invent the products which will then be placed on the shelves for sale. The backdoor there will lead you to Diagon Alley.

" Oh yeah, we are having a movie night. It's like moving pictures but longer or something? Muggles always seem to surprise me with their inventions. "

" Ah, alright then. Have fun, little brother. Dinner is in the fridge right? ", he leaned by the doorway as Ron was wrapping a scarf around his neck after putting on his robe.

" Huh ? Oh about that, I told mom that we were suppose to get take outs today. But—"

" Take outs?? You want me to go out and get take outs? ", George panicked as he let out a voice louder than he intended too. Realizing, he quickly apologized. " I don't want to go out yet, Ron. "

" Order delivery then. ", he casually replied. Ron tried to not fall for George's sad tone of voice as he too, wanted George to get out more.

" You know I hate delivery food. It tastes... "

" Like a joke? ". Ron answered. They both chuckled as Ron walked out the door and turned to George. George too knew what Ron was doing. He spoke, " Ron, wait. Where do you reckon I go for dinner? Not Diagon Alley. Too many people. "

" Hm, I remember this Hermione mentioning a quiet coffee house. It's runned by muggles though. You can floo to Mathilda's street and then walk towards King's pub. "

George frowned. " That pub is packed with Aurors. I'm not going there. "

" Hey, I'm not finished. In the pub, there is a passage to the muggle world and you'll find the coffee house across the street. "

George nodded and looked at Ron. " Oh come on, you can do this alright? And you can't , you can always back out and floo call me if you need food alright? "

George smiled and gave Ron a soft punch over his arm. " Alright. Hey, Ron? "

" Yeah? "

" Thanks. "

" Don't mention it, now I really got to go ! Good luck! ", Ron shouted. George closed the door and went back to his room to get ready for his outing later tonight.

It was around eight in the night, George stood across the coffee house. Taking a nervous breath, he strode towards the coffee store. He already made it past through the pub infested with people and he was definitely not stopping there. The door ringed when he pushed it, entering into the cafe. Ordering his coffee, he was glad how he did not stutter or felt any nauseous when talking to the worker who took his order. He ordered a latte and spaghetti to take away as he was already feeling exhausted despite spending a short amount of time in the coffee house. Paying for his food, George then walked to the other side of the counter which was deeper in the store to wait for his food to be done. His latter was done first as he took the cup and decided to have a seat while waiting for his food to be prepared, when his eyes which was looking for an empty seat caught a view of a familiar mop like black haired male.

He could overhear the girl sitting acorss the male apologize and saying how he deserves to be happy before walking away. Sounded like a break up, if George had to guess. Talk about akward. George for a moment thought whether he should approach the man or to not. However, his body seemed to made its way closer to the male without his mind making a final decision and next thing he realized, he spoke.

" Oh, I agree on that. Though, I reckon all break ups do suck, little Harrykins."


	3. Chapter three

" Is this seat taken ? ", George pointed over the empty seat which still had a slight dented surface where Daphne sat earlier.

Sliding under the table, he then took his seat and gave a nervous smile at Harry. It was good to see Harry. It has been way too long since he saw him and last he saw Harry was when he left the Burrow to live at his shop.

" No. Please, go ahead. ", he said as he sat up, and smiled watching George taking his seat. " George. How are you? It's been-",

Interrupted by George who continued, " Very long indeed. I know. " He laughed and paused.

" I'm good. Just- living a day after a day. But enough about me. Sorry about your break up, and I did not mean to watch- of course. ", he quickly added. " I just Remembered Ron mentioning a good coffee place which is not very crowded, so ... I thought I could check it out, you know ? ", George said and took another sip.

" Yeah, I actually was the one who recommened Ron of this place. Not many wizards, mostly muggles here. Daphne- oh, she's the girl earlier. Slytherin my year, if you remember. She enjoys quiet places such as this. ". Harry wrapped his hands which earlier was fiddling with the zip slider of his opened jacket, around his half empty mug.

" Rather than being surprised by you who went out with a Slytherin girl, I'm more suprised how you got dumped. ", he said jokingly, before quickly adding, " You're the Boy who lived I mean, who wouldn't want you as their lover. And as a bonus, you got dashing looks."

Harry chucked at the compliment. " Well, yeah- sad to say, my attempt in romance is going downhill. And for the record, I think the title "Boy who lived" seemed to be contributing to my failure for romance. ".

" Ever the dramatic, what failure you cry of ? The world got lots to offer, now cheer up now. If it did not work out with her, it only mean she is not the one, you know? " George said as he then paused.

" Like me and Angelina. She's amazing and all, and she too liked me back. But just- " he paused to then, surprisingly Harry said, " There was no spark. "

" Exactly. " George nodded. George took another sip of his warm latte. Harry then asked George what new inventions he came up with recently, to which George grinned, and enthusiastically replied.

Their conversations then slowly died into a comfortable silence. George's fingers were now twirling the empty paper cup of his coffee. Harry too finished his own drink with his empty mug pushed to the side of the table as he had the Daily Prophet infront of him. George gazed over at the blacked hair male who was reading an article in the papers silently. 'He has pretty lips', thought George as he kept intensing looking at the pair of pink moist lips. ' Woah wait, this is my little brother's best mate. What am I thinking? Merlin, am I even gay ? '. George's ginger brows furrowed as he wasinternally questioning himself, unaware that Harry has stopped flipping pages of the newspaper and was lookinh worriedly at George.

" George ? ", Harry called George out from his thoughts.

"What ? ", he said a bit louder than usual. Cheeks were turning to a shade of red as the pair of lips which he thought was interesting called him out. But wait, something feels not right. Harry's tone of voice brought a moment of flashback to George. Geroge shuts his eyes as he heard voices of different people calling out his name.

' _George , George, George, George, George_ ,"

That tone. The sound of _p_ _ity._

GeorgeHarry called out again and George felt a small amount of fury rumbling in his chest.

" What? ", his shoulders tensed with his body unconsiously shifted backwards, pressing his firm back against the leather covered cushion seat. Frustration now flooded within him, accumulating in his chest feeling somewhat cheated thinking Harry might be showing pity towards him by being here.

Green eyes from across the table followed the changes of expression by the ginger haired male. Harry lean forward to gently press his hand on George's which was curled into a fist.

" George ..? You alright ? ", Harry tried again wondering why George's expression changed as he sensed some cold aura radiating towards him. George shifted his eyes to look away from Harry who was much closer to him now and let out a long heavy breath which was holding back.

" You should go back now.", George bitterly replied to the black haired male who was watching him, with big eyes. 'Annoying' , George thought. ' No wait- Harry isn't like them. No- He ? '

" What's wrong mate? ". Harry continued speaking, not wanting to make George any more uncomfortable than he is. He did remember the conversation between Ron and Hermione on trying to get George out again but he did not expect George to be out again alone. Nevertheless, it was a great progress but right now, he felt George backing away. ' Did I say something wrong ?' Harry wondered.

George swallowed and licked his lips as an attempt to moisturize the dry surface. George kept quiet as Harry spoke and allowed Harry's hand to slip away from his as he finally allowed some space between them again.

" George. I'm sorry. If I said—", Harry let out a sigh and paused to then shake his head lightly.

" I'll just go now. See you. ", Harry said hastily as he quickly rose from his seat and slid out to then sling over his slig bag he brought together with him.

George squzeed his eyes shut tightly,absorbing the sudden change of events compared to the silent and warm moment they shared earlier. ' Am I even trying? ' George said to himself as heard Harry getting up and rustling his cloths straight.

" Harry ! ", He quickly said before Harry could leave.

" Yeah? " , Harry replied, his voice sounded like he was tired. And just like he sounded Harry was. He has no idea what he said to George to upset him but it would not be the first time he did to upset someone, Harry felt.


	4. Chapter Four

**AN: Hello! Thank you for the reviews. It was kind. The story somewhat did not go as it seems but I'm trying something new for it. Hope you guys will like it. Thank you. :)**

" Harry ! ", He quickly said before Harry could leave.

" Yeah? " , Harry replied, his voice sounded like he was tired. And just like he sounded Harry was. He has no idea what he said to George to upset him but it would not be the first time he did to upset someone, Harry felt.

" Nothing. I- er— I'll see you around? ", George said softly as they exchanged a smile. Harry nodded and walked out of the cafe. It was time to go home, Harry thought to himself as he then apparated home.

Meanwhile, in the cafe, George sighed loudly and slumped against the table. "Guess I should go home as well." , he mumbled and got up to make his way home while leaving his thought go around.

Harry turned the key clockwise, unlocking the magnificent wooden door of 12 Grimmauld Place, entering into the dimly lit house.

"Welcome back, Master Harry.", the familiar death like voice greeted Harry who unwrapped his scarf from his neck and took off his coat to hang it by the cloths hanger by the door.

" Oh, hey- Kreacher. I'm back. I'll be having dinner in my room if that's no trouble for you. ", Harry informed the house elf.

" Tch, young master Harry should be dining in the dining room like a proper master not within his chambers. But, I as a loyal house elf shall do as what his master tells him to do. Hmpf! ", Kreacher grumpily replied as he quickly poofed away from sight.

Harry could barely reply anything back as Kreacher disappeared to do god knows what. He could only shake his head as to knowing that he would never understand his house elf unusual behaviours. One moment he'll be extremely nice and leaving warm freshly baked butter cookies on the table for Harry and if it's a really good day, Kreacher would compliment his muggle choice of cloths while another moment, he'll be condeming every action Harry's doing which is "unacceptable to Pureblood customs and as Master of the ancestral Black House".

Harry walked through the walls with the now silent potraits of Mrs.Black but sadly still glaring at him whenever he walked pass by to go upstairs. Bill Weasley managed to get a strong silencing spell to keep that nasty potrait shut but sadly any chance of removing the portrait for good was not found during then. But the silence alone was much appreciated by Harry. Walking up the stairs leaving creaking sounds with his every step up the stairs, Harry hummed a familiar tune while he walked into his study.

"Ah, mails here. ", Harry said on noticing the neatly placed letters on his desk. Taking his seat, Harry quickly skimmed through the front of the envelopes.

" From Mione? Ah, must be about her recent progress at work. ", Hermione now is a rising witch holding a powerful job in the ministry which fights for the rights of all magical creatures. He really applauded Hermione's efforts though guilty he has not taken part in all her projects.

" From Draco, hm, must be about his another failed romance. ", Harry put the letter aside together with Hermione's.

" And— from - what now? ", The envelope was pink and on the front bore the words written in shiny gold, " _Wizards Match "._

The heck is this ? Man, it looks like a love letter from Umbridge, Harry cringed. Unsure whether to open it or to burn it into ashes, Harry wondered who was the sender. He blinked. 'No, Draco did not...', Harry thought to himself in slight panic. He remembered Draco mentioning a new service that Pansy's company had started. They collect love letters from all eligible bachelors and pair them with their most suited pair. Once paired, the two will undergo a series of exchanging letter for three weeks and then on the fourth week, they can decide whether to meet or to continue writing.

Harry grumbled at the memory of Draco's silly offer of trying the service. He reached out Draco's letter and ripped it apart to start reading.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I can't stop thinking about Charlie ! It's been a week since I've received his reply. I mean, I understand he's busy taking care of dragons, but really—?? This is unacceptable._

 _Would it kill a bloke to write a short, sweet letter attached with a bouquet of white roses and some chocolates?_

 _Really, then again what was I thinking? Expecting romance from a Weasley!_

Harry laughed reading the sentence. " Oh Draco. You're hiliarious. If you only knew. ", Harry smiled to himself. Charlie seems to be in the process of "taming" his Blonde Dragon, if Harry could remember recalling Charlie mentioning that to him. Their relationship were an unexpected one but one that brings each other happiness. Harry was really glad for them, despite the initials grumbles and disapprovals from the Weasley family. But seeing them both, together and _happy,_ nobody could stop them.

 _Also, I'm off in France right now with mother and Pansy for a short vacation. I'll get you a set of designer cloths, which you will need for the Ministry Ball— and nope, Hermione said she'll be forcing you to attend. You can't run away this time. So look forward for your outfits and, Harry— do try to get a date for the Ball. _

_Knowing you, you are probably pants in flirting or getting a date which brings me to the good news I want to tell you in this letter._

 _I've signed you up in Pansy's project, Wizards Match. Enjoy !_

 _-Draco._

 _Ps: Don't kill me. It's for your own good._

Grumbling at the last line of the letter, Harry tossed Draco's letter aside and groaned. 'God! This is ridiculous. He can't expect me to go through this.', Harry whines to himself under his breath. His hand slowly reaches out to grasp hold of the pink envelope again, eyes which were tightly close before now cracked open slightly to peak at the brightly shiny gold writing which shined even more so under the light.

 _Wizards Match._

'Gosh. I must be crazy.', he inhaled deeply and open the envelope.


	5. Chapter-Five

**Chapter 5**

Tearing open seal of the pink envelope, Harry exhaled halfway to then pull out the contents. There were two cards.

Humming to the sweet rose scent that tickled his nostrils clearing coming from the cards, Harry placed one down and started reading the one which had less words written in it.

 _Wizards' Match !_

 _Welcome dear bachelor ! Are you excited for a whole new experience of matchmatching with us? You should_ _be ! This is our first ever platform for_ you _to meet your one true soulmate. Just fill in the particulars below and leave it to us for you to be arranged with your suitable partner._

 _Cheers._

Harry blinked. That was pretty straightforward and somewhat vague. Nevertheless, what has he to lose? Plus, this is a project Pandy is starting so, it should be safe. 

Harry rubbed his cold cheek with his palm for a while while staring at the cards. Eyes jumped over to the other card and scanned over the words. His hand then left his now slightly warmer cheek alone to stretch out and reach a quill. The other hand pulled the other card closer. 

" Let's start filling this up, I guess? " 

_Name: Harry James Potter_

 _Nickname:_

" Hmm...", Harry paused for a while before scribbling.

 _Nickname:_ _Roonil Wazlib_

" Wait, no.", Some of his fellow Gryffindors would probably know it was him, Harry thought, biting gently into his lower lip and thinking for an alternative. 

_Poof!_ Kreacher appeared infront of him, across the table with a tray of of food and tea. 

" Dinner, young master Harry. Spaghetti Bolognese and blueberry muffin along with freshly brewed Jasmine tea for dessert. Shall I place the tray in the bedroom or shall I serve it to you here, in the study? " 

" Right, er- just serve it here, Kreacher. I have some things to do anyways. ", he told the houself while sparing a greatful glance at him. 

After placing the tray over his table. Kreacher silently remained across the table. Even though, Harry's eyes were glued to the envelope he could still feel the presence of the old house elf. 

" Kreacher ? " , Harry looked at him. 

" Yes, young master Harry? " 

" No- er nothing. I was just reading a letter from Hermione about the —" 

_Poof._ Kreacher dissapeared out of sight. Harry blinked before chuckling. Hearing Hermione's name probably was the reason why. The progress between Hermione and his houseelf was not much compared to himself. However, knowing Hermione's determination of her S.P.E.W program, she still has not given up on Kreacher. 

" I better fill this up quickly, ... " Harry muttered to himself as the room now had a pleasent smell of tomato and herbs from his dinner which only made him hungrier. Glancing over his tray of dinner, Harry's eyes fixed on the blueberry muffin. 

" Why not ? " Harry scribbled down his nickname and confinued filling up the rest quickly. And to again find himself at a halt over the next question. 

_Nickname:_

 ~~Roonil Wazlib~~

 _

Blue

_

 _Age: 27_

 _Address: Britain_

 _Height: 175cm_

 _Weight: 55 kg_

 _Hair colour: Black_

 _Occupation_ : Ministry 

_Hobbies:_

 _Quidditch, flying, watching telly_

 _The type of Wizard I am looking for:_

" My type? Hm, I mean I am not looking for one to start with so, how am I to answer this ? ", he said exasperatedly to himself. Realization came into him. What was he doing ? Why was he wasting his precious time answering some ridiculous questions in attempt for him to find his soulmate. All he needed was a date for the ball. 

Dating. Now that is a whole new thing which Harry feels he is not ready to go for again. His series of failed romances still strung along with his current self and as much as he hates to admit it, it still affected him and his confidence. 

First, with Cho but wait, they weren't technically dating but nevertheless something was going on between them or, so Harry like to believe so. Then came Ginny but after the war, they kind of drifted aparted with Harry being occupied by his career and Ginny with her family and now, her own career as a profesional quidditch player for Holyhead Harpies. They did to try again when things were somewhat settled down. It was when Ginny gave Harry tickets to one of her games and Harry of course attended and they had a great time chatting to then realize, they were better off as friends. Harry did not regret their decision but sometimes now and then, he wondered of 'what if' and ' what would have become' with Ginny but all that stopped when he started developing feelings for Charlie. 

Harry blushed thinking about Charlie. His past relationship with the second elder Weasley and current boyfriend of Draco was a fond one. Harry was taking a break from his cases in the Auror department by spending some time in Romania and accepted Charlie's kind gesture to allow him to put up at his place. It was also then Harry had his sexual awakening to his own gender and it was a scary experience for Harry. Luckily, Charlie who was openly gay by then was there and brought Harry out to explore more on his sexuality. Somewhere along his journey, Harry started sleepinh with Charlie. They weren't exactly madly in love with each other but they were fond of each other's company. Fond of each other's _warmth._ The warmth they provided to each other. However, when it was time for Harry to head back to England, it was Charlie who decided to break off the relationship which Harry was deeply sadden of but secretly glad of. 

After Charlie, Harry decided to summerse himself into work even more than anyone normally would and managed to climb his way to earn the position of the youngest Head Auror in the wizarding world.

And it was then, Harry meet Daphne whom which he recently ended the relationship with. 

At this point, he was exhausted. Tired of meeting people, getting to know them, get close to them, getting to know their good and bad sides, being ready to accept their bad sides and being attached to them.. to only loose them in the end. All his previous relationships, he understood that they weren't meant to be and it was probably for the best for both parties _but_ he can't deny the pain he had to go through them. 

Harry picked up the silver utensil and stabbed it gently into the middle of his plate, twisting the thin metal between his fingers as the end of the utensil was coiled with some spaghetti. Bringing the food towards his lips as his other free hand which still held onto the quill then scribbled over the remaining empty column. 

_The type of wizard I am looking for:_

 _The kind who is not interested in a relationship and is free on 25th December to accompany me to a ball and maybe somewhere else._

Harry tossed the quill aside and tucked the cards into the envelope it came in and placed it over the tray at the end of his table for Kreacher to send it out later. 

He reached for another bite of his dinner and continued eating in silence. 

Sighing loudly in the quiet room, thinking how miserable the state he is in. 

" This is some good spaghetti." he said to himself. 


End file.
